The disclosure relates to a rotor for a motor or generator, and more specifically to a rotor including a segmented yoke, and especially for motors and generators incorporating permanent magnets.
Permanent magnet motors have become more and more popular due to their applicability. There is an increasing focus on production costs, manufacturing of mounting-friendly solutions, and the solutions should be more service-friendly, something the present solutions fail to provide. Present solutions also result in that maintenance of motors and generators is complicated and expensive.
The yoke of a rotor for a motor or generator is usually manufactured as a complete ring, something which increases the costs and complicates the manufacturing, especially related to large motors or generators. By the use of a yoke as one ring one is dependent of machining a large yoke and the number of machines capable of handling this is limited. There is thus a great need for providing solutions which simplify the manufacturing, provide improved production properties, saved costs, simpler assembling of the end-product, and improved service-friendliness.
From earlier it is know to section stator of a permanent magnet motor with the purpose of simplified production and assembling of the end-product.
From NO 331238 B1 it is known arrangement and method for protection, assembly and securing of magnetic poles consisting of permanent magnets in large electrical machines. Each pole includes one or more permanent magnet pole elements, which pole element is intended for being arranged to the rotor yoke of an electrical machine.
US 2005/0225192 A1 describes a rotor arrangement of an electrical machine which has a rotor body and permanent magnets enclosed in the rotor body.
From US 2005/0225190 A1 it is known a rotor for brushless motor and brushless motor. The invention provides a device which securely can prevent idle running and scattering of magnet while restricting manufacturing costs as low as possible, in a rotor used in a brushless motor.
US 2011/0248592 describes a rotor for an electric machine, comprising a base body and a plurality of support bodies that are fixed on the base body and support permanent magnets. The rotor is characterized in that two first support bodies that are located at a distance from one another form a receiving region for a second support body, allowing the first support body to be positively connected to the second support body. The solution suffer from complicated assembly process requiring two assembly tools and accuracy issues when assembling the first and second support bodies to each other.